


The Darkness Between The Stars

by TailorNorata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Consentacles, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Tentacles, other stuff, stiles is an entity, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Peter is in a sticky situation.Help comes in unexpected form, entirely out of nowherer and frankly owes him an explanation after this stunt.His savior has every intention to make Peter feel better about what happened.And just in general really.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 50
Kudos: 543





	The Darkness Between The Stars

Peter was in pain.

Internally he cursed Scott for believing those hunters.

And decidedly pushed away the thought that the incompetent alpha actually might have allowed them to hunt Peter down.

The wolfsbane in his veins was making him slow and he had to admit his situation was pretty dire. He didn’t even have a plan to come back to life this time around.

Because coming back from death once had been traumatic enough honestly.

Still, he’d hoped he’d have a little longer than a few years, the second time around.

But right now it wasn’t looking like it.

He felt how his energy was being drained out of him with every step.

He stumbled over a root and almost fell to the ground.

With a clawed hand he steadied himself against a tree and stopped for a moment.

He took a deep breath and could feel his damaged lungs trying to keep him alive against all odds.

He closed his eyes, tried to make peace with what he knew.

Things were drawing to a close.

He rested his head against the tree and tried to calm his mind, he send a short prayer towards whatever god might be listening to him and then turned around to face the hunters.

Even if he might die here, he’d not go easy.

The hunters, all six of them, were approaching him, their various weapons drawn.

He recognized the two weakest links and decided to take them first.

Before he could do anything though the leader fired his gun.

Peter moved to dodge that bullet, but he was already so much slower than he was used to that it’d probably at the very least graze him.

Only it didn’t.

Literally out of thin air a shadowy tendril appeared and blocked the bullet easily, before deliberately tossing it back at the feet of the hunter, where it lay now harmlessly.

The hunters and Peter all stared in frozen confusion, as the rift in space from which the tendril had shot out widened now, until it was big enough for the creature it belonged to to step through.

First came more tendrils, then hands with long, pale fingers, grasping the rim of the tear in the fabric of the universe.

Then a bare foot, then the rest of him.

It was a young man.

Or something giving the appearance of a young man.

A man Peter was painfully familiar with.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else, yawning, as he entered into the tension of the situation, blinking in irritation towards the hunters and then Peter.

The tendrils of darkness seemed to ooze from his body and surround him, writhing and curling around his form.

“Didn’t you promise Alpha McCall that you were abiding by the Argent’s codex?” he asked, like he was genuinely confused.

Peter wasn’t surprised when the hunters didn’t say anything and instead hid behind their guns, knives and crossbows.

And while he himself was also still a little taken aback by what he was seeing he’d never been one to be at a loss for words.

“Obviously they lied” he spat out, breathing heavily and trying not to think about the rattling sound of his lungs.

He felt cold crawling into his body, that probably wasn’t a good sign.

Stiles sighed.

“I am shocked” he said dryly and looked at the hunters like they were misbehaving children. “Well, this wolf is mine, you can’t have him. And considering your little stunt woke me up I have to say I really don’t feel like being nice right now. I think a while inside my realm might do you lot some good.”

And Peter saw a maw of pure darkness opening underneath the hunters' feet.

Where it opened up everything was consumed, it wasn’t individual things being sucked in but everything seemed to bent towards that gaping hole of nothingness, like maybe the way a black hole would pull things in, stretching their very composition into impossible shapes.

Spaghettification sure was a funny word for something so utterly disturbing.

The hunters didn’t even have time to scream before they were warped beyond recognition and lost.

As the maw closed again the lack of their noises and the lack of them all together was brutal in how insignificant it seemed to Stiles.

He didn’t even pause before turning back to Peter.

Like he had swatted a fly.

Peter was still staring at the way the trees and leaves surrounding that spot of emptiness were now misshapen in ways that escaped true understanding.

If anybody stumbled upon this they’d probably have questions.

“I’ll just tell the pack I had an accident when practicing magic” Stiles said, as if he was answering a question Peter had asked.

But he hadn’t.

“You know my thoughts?”

Stiles gave Peter an amused smile. “Currently.”

Peter was a bit horrified that Stiles might have had that ability all along.

“I have, yes. But I mostly can’t use it unless my darkness is touching you.”

His darkness?

The tendrils?

Was the darkness touching him?

He looked around himself, still feeling slow and weak, trying to find where a tendril might have snuck up on him.

His eyes widened when he realized the moonlight was casting Stiles’ shadow far longer than it should have at the moment. Long enough to reach where Peter was standing.

Why had Stiles’ hid his darkness reaching out for him?

“I needed to make sure you’d survive before you had time to freak out and fight my influence.” Stiles explained in a relaxed tone of voice.

To be fair, it was surprising that Peter was not only still alive but also still standing - more or less.

So Stiles was keeping him alive, apparently.

“What now?” he asked, even though he knew Stiles must’ve already sensed him asking himself that question.

Stiles gave him a wicked grin. “Now you’ll be a brave little wolf, while I push that pesky wolfsbane out of your body. Because it’ll hurt like a bitch.”

Peter slumped back against the trunk of the tree and lowered himself carefully.

Okay.

He braced himself.

He knew what it felt like to have wolfsbane burned out of him, this couldn’t be worse.

It wasn’t worse.

It wasn’t.

It was too different to be compared on such a simple scale.

But describing it as “okay” in any way couldn’t have been further from the truth.

The sensation as Stiles’ power, his ‘darkness’, spread through his body and literally pushed the poison out of him was nothing Peter could have imagined. 

He was sweating and crying and it felt like he had a fever that was running cold instead of hot, while the darkness itself seemed to curl its tendrils around his mind, dragging it into a state that reminded him of the time he’d spent suspended between life and death underneath the floorboards of his old family home.

Only livelier than that feeling had ever been.

Like he was neither here nor there, not fully himself, a little bit more and a little bit less.

He didn’t scream.

But he growled through his clenched teeth. 

And he heard Stiles chuckle.

Then the darkness retreated and as soon as the last slither of it had left his body and Stiles’ shadow took a more conventional shape Peter’s supernatural healing kicked into full gear again and he felt how his body went back to its usual healthy state.

He took a deep breath and welcomed the cold air filling his lungs to full capacity again.

He looked up at Stiles, not entirely sure yet what to think.

“So...care to explain this then?” he asked, motioning one hand at the tendrils of darkness still writhing around Stiles’ form.

The younger man, or at least younger looking man, considering what had been revealed tonight, showed his usual cheeky smile.

“Sure thing, Zombiewolf. But let’s go somewhere more comfortable. Your prayer did in fact wake me up.”

His prayer?

Stiles turned away from Peter and climbed back through the tear he had come from, seemingly expecting Peter to follow.

Peter hesitated, warily looking at that rim Stiles had gripped earlier.

But he already knew he would follow, walking away from Stiles hadn’t been and option for him for quite a while now.

Tentacles made of darkness and the power to disappear people didn’t change that.

So he got up and approached the rift.

From the other side came the soft, warm glow of Stiles’ bedroom lamp and where that light hit the cold light the moon was casting through the trees Peter could see something like fibers?

They weren’t really fibers, but they were as close to fibers as something that was actually the pure limitation of existence could be.

“Do you want something to eat, Peter?” came Stiles’ voice from the kitchen behind the open bedroom door.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat something right now, but he could definitely use some sustenance, if he was able to keep it down.

After a last glance back to where nature had been bend out of proportion by Stiles’ powers Peter braved the step through to the other side.

As Peter stood in Stiles’ somewhat chaotic bedroom Stiles came back from the kitchen with one of his almost goofy smiles, holding out a bowl of cereal and milk to him.

“Sorry, I meant to get groceries today but then I got lost playing video games and well you know how things are sometimes. But you should definitely eat something, you’ll feel better.”

Mechanically Peter accepted the bowl, unsure what to do with it, standing there.

Stiles seemed to take the reign though.

He waved his hand and the rift closed.

Then he motioned towards the door. “Le’s sit down, you can ask me whatever you want to know. But I insist that you eat something.”

Peter nodded and moved towards the kitchen and living room, heading for the couch.

Eating something did make him feel better.

He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until he took a first spoon full of cheap cereal.

The taste of the food coloring and everything else wasn’t great, but his stomach didn’t care, it demanded more.

He’d emptied the bowl without full awareness of it.

As he’d placed it on the coffee table in front of him more cereal and milk was poured in.

Peter didn’t even realize until bowl three that Stiles was sitting opposite him and definitely not physically refilling the bowl.

He looked to where the box of cereal and carton of milk where hanging in the air and at the warping tentacles of darkness holding them.

Something about that picture made him relax.

This was Stiles.

Still chaotic, still forgetting to take care of himself when engrossed in something else, still eating cheap, shitty food.

He released a deep breath at this realisation and then finished his third bowl.

One of the tentacles rattled the box of cereal but Peter shook his head. “Thanks but I think my taste buds have suffered enough.”

Stiles huffed in mock offense. “I save you, take you in and feed you and you insult my favorite cereal? I am offended dear sir.”

Peter felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Well you chose to save me, so deal with it. Will you tell me what you are now?”

Stiles leaned back in his comfy chair. “I will. But it’s difficult to put into words. I’m not like you…”

Peter couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “You don’t say.”

With an apologetic grin Stiles continued. “What I mean is, I am not like any actually physical creature? Sure, this body is a new manifestation I’ll use until it gets killed somehow, but I...my...me, is darkness. Well not simply darkness, it’s...void. I’m not simply the darkness in an unlit room. I’m the void of light, the darkness, the nothingness that exists between the stars.

And that is where I am, that is my realm, the space between everything, the nothing before anything. I’m not sure if my answer to that question can really satisfy.”

Peter had to admit the concept was rather foreign, but he felt like he was grasping the essence of it.

“So you’re the incarnation of one of the powers that make up the universe?”

Stiles tilted his head. “Yes. Well maybe not really. It is closer to the truth than a lot of other ways to say it wrong. So let’s say yes.”

Peter let out another sigh. “You are being very cryptic.”

“If I was able to be less so I would be. I’m not Deaton. All your questions will get the clearest answer I can give you.”

Well, if that was so, in for a penny, in for a pound Peter supposed. “Are you malicious?”

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t know. People fear me, and yearn for me. They feel drawn to me and describe it like a call to them, the call of the void. And they shy away from me, feel threatened by the very presence of me in their cities, their homes, their minds...I don’t intend to be malicious, to be cruel...I welcome everyone who seeks my cover, some of them are victims, some are not. 

Is fire malicious for burning, or water malicious for drowning?

I am me, I’m ambivalent. I suppose in that sense we are alike. So maybe the answer to your question if I’m malicious is: Not more so than you yourself are.”

Peter felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand up while listening to Stiles, wrapping his mind around that.

He was afraid, but he wasn’t just afraid.

He was also intrigued.

He’d always felt the draw, towards Stiles, he’d just never been able to fully place it.

Now he understood that he’d sought Stiles out long before they knew each other.

The darkness, the void had always been a friend to him, a companion.

It reminded him of something Stiles had said earlier.

“You said I’m yours. You claimed me?”

For a moment Stiles' face got very serious. "Not in the sense in which a werewolf might claim someone. I've not magically declared some kind of ownership over you. 

But I've cultivated enough of a connection with you that my powers recognize you as someone of relevance to me. Someone I intend to keep alive."

Oh.

Peter felt like those words were supposed to make him feel relieved, but the opposite was true.

He was disappointed. 

For a moment he'd thought he might be special to Stiles. 

But it made sense that Stiles would consider the pack, and in extension also him as part of his dominion or territory or dwelling ground, whatever one might call it.

“Who else knows?” He was really curious how many of the others had known about Stiles’ abilities.

Scott probably? He had to, right?

Was that why he always ignored Stiles’ contributions?

To deflect?

That didn’t really sound like Scott…

Stiles smirked slightly at him and Peter felt the need to look around and check if any tentacles were touching him, if Stiles was reading his mind.

“I can see your mind working without literally reading it Peter, your thoughts aren’t that mysterious…”

Peter raised his brow at that comment. “Well, we can’t all be the personification of a concept.”

“Fair enough” Stiles conceded and then shrugged “Nobody knows.”

Really?

“What about Scott, or your dad?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. neither.”

Peter furrowed his brows. “How could your father possibly not know about it?”

Stiles shrugged again. “This body, Stiles, was supposed to be stillborn. I inhabited it when Claudia asked the universe to save her child. I breathed life into it and I, Stiles, became the avatar of the darkness. There wasn’t ever a time in my life where the darkness wasn’t a part of me.”

Peter tilted his head, contemplating that information. “So Stiles’ personality...is that a facade? Are you playing at being a person?”

Stiles, or the Darkness, or Void shook their head. “Think about it like the timelords in doctor who. I am a force, not really a life force, but you know, a force. And I’ve inhabited different people. But each person is both still the person they were and yet also me, the force. Does that make sense?”

Peter scratched his stubble in thought. “I suppose…”

It was pretty strange to think of Stiles as both himself and at the same time as something extremely close to a god. Actually probably more primordial tha a god.

That reminded him of something else though.

“Wait, you said my prayer woke you up? You mean me praying to an undefined entity somehow ended up with you?”

Stiles shook his head. “No Peter, not ‘somehow’. It ended up with me because of I’m the most present force in your life. I’d hear any prayer you make, consciously or unconsciously.”

Oh.

Suddenly Peter remembered a lot of times where he’d hoped for company, or someone to support him. Stiles hadn’t magically appeared or anything, but he’d often turned up to do some research together, or because he wanted to give back a book and coincidentally had time to help Peter.

More often than not, when Peter had needed something, Stiles had provided.

Peter also realized that Stiles had never forced anything on him.

It might be a bit concerning to think about the idea of someone hearing all your silent prayers, but Stiles had never used that to get Peter into something against his will.

Even though, it wouldn’t have been all that hard to use that kind of knowledge to manipulate him, or even outright force his hand.

Frustratingly that knowledge only made him love Stiles more.

Nothing he had found out tonight changed his feelings.

Or his desires, for that matter.

And apparently Stiles seemed to at least care about him as well.

God, he wished it wouldn’t be so hard to admit to having those stupid feelings.

But maybe tonight was not the right time anyway…

Stiles had got up and Peter stared up at the man, as he approached, a soft but confident smile on his face.

“I can make it easier for you.” he said, and for a moment Peter didn’t understand.

Stiles’ tentacles weren’t even close to him right now.

So how was Stiles reading his mind-

Oh! 

Oh no….

It had counted as a prayer?

Well in that case there wasn’t really anything to lose anymore, was there?

“Please do” he said, trying to sound suave but falling short just a little, because he still felt somewhat off.

Stiles smiled, as his knees bumped Peter’s and he didn’t stop approaching Peter, but instead straddled him and laced his fingers in the back of Peter’s neck.

“Are you in love with me, Peter?” he asked softly.

Peter nodded “Yes” he said, feeling how that response closed around his throat.

It was still scary to admit it, but Stiles would know either way.

Also, it was difficult to focus with Stiles sitting on his lap and his beautiful lips and neck and collarbone and hands and tendrils and everything so close.

Stiles licked his lips and Peter unconsciously followed that movement and copied it, tasting his own lips.

“Do you love all of me, Peter?” Stiles asked.

And this time the answer was a lot easier.

“Of course” he said, not even second guessing it for a moment.

Suddenly Stiles’ eyes filled entirely with bottomless black and the shadows began to warp around him again, reaching out for Peter.

When Stiles spoke his voice was distorted and unsettling, it made the hairs on Peter’s neck stand up again and a shudder run down his spine.

_ “Then kiss me.” _

Peter didn’t hesitate, he knew what he wanted and black eyes and some dark tentacles were not going to stop him.

If anything they intrigued him.

He leaned up and took hold of Stiles’ face.

Their lips were barely touching, Peter savored the moment, the gentle prickle of the sensation. Then he pulled Stiles down into the proper thing.

He felt the softness of Stiles’ lips against his own and moved to chase that sensation.

Stiles grabbed Peter’s shoulders with an almost impatient noise and pushed him back against the couch cushions, taking the reins of the kiss and deepening it.

Peter felt darkness play with his hair and curl and writhe along his arms, shoulders and his neck.

They were smooth and cold against his skin, even through the fabric, but it wasn’t painful, just strange.

His mind wandered off for a moment, off to what it’d feel like to have one of those in his mouth, or somewhere else.

Another shudder ran through his spine, but at the same time his mind tingled with that thought and he knew he was getting turned on from all this.

Stiles chuckle into their kiss before breaking it and making eye contact with Peter.

“You really aren’t deterred by any of this it seems.” he said with appreciation.

Peter’s response was to take hold of one of the tendrils and give it a tender kiss, while keeping eye contact with Stiles, as if he was kissing the ring of his lord.

Stiles of course was able to see the intentions in Peter’s gesture, and the slightly surprised and soft smile he got in return was more than he had hoped for.

“You were always my first choice, Stiles.”

Stiles licked his lips again and gave Peter an almost apologetic smile. “If we take this any further I won’t be able to fully control my darkness. It doesn’t mean I’ll do anything you explicitly don’t want me to do...but my...passion isn’t gentle.”

Peter blinked and thought. “Will it be less gentle than wolfsbane being pushed out of my veins?”

Stiles shook his head and Peter shrugged. “Then I’ll be okay. And if something is too much, I can always ask you to stop, right?”

Stiles nodded. “Always.”

Peter grinned up at Stiles. “Well, then kiss me.”

And Stiles did.

The gentleness was gone.

Stiles hands were on Peter’s shoulders, and tendrils were curling in his hair, around his wrists and wiggling under the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly another one was slithering from Stiles’ mouth into Peter’s mouth, entangling his tongue.

It was the strangest sensation and he couldn’t keep from letting out a surprised moan.

Stiles pulled away, tendril slipping back and Peter heard Stiles, voice distorted again, chuckling.

The tendrils pulled Peter out of his shirt and then Stiles’ hands were on Peter’s chest, over his heart.

There was a bit of a sting and Peter growled lowly in his throat, face shifting a little, but Stiles had him securely held in place.

First Peter had no idea what Stiles as doing, but then he felt how the cold of Stiles’ power was spreading inside him, traveling along his veins, making its way downwards.

The closer the cold flowed the more it caused little shudders and shivers that hurried ahead down to his crotch.

His semi was quickly growing into a full hard-on and he moaned again, bucking with his hips, getting some friction, as Stiles moved against Peter’s bulge.

The cold settled in the spot just above his pelvis and continued to occasionally send shivers to his dick.

Stiles got up for a moment and took his own pants and boxer briefs off, while the tentacles got rid of Peter’s as well.

Taking his shoes and socks too.

Then Stiles was straddling him again and the warmth of Stiles’ bare skin against Peter’s own was a stark contrast to the cold writhing within and around his body.

He felt tendrils playfully pulling on his hair, as another one handed Stiles a bottle of lube.

Peter couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “No magic lubrication then?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but his smile was more amused than annoyed. “I am darkness, cheeky wolf, not a succubus.”

Peter had to laugh.

But only until Stiles wrapped one lubed up hand around his cock.

With a heavy groan he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Stiles’ fingers, long and nimble, slicked him up right well.

Another sensation joined, as something pressed against Peter’ own hole.

He opened his eyes in surprise.

It had been a while since he’d last been fucked, but he wasn’t against it.

The pressure had lessened, as he’d reacted, but the moment Peter decided he was okay with it the tendril was back to opening him up.

He spread his legs to grand easier access and let his head fall back again, trying to get used to the sensations.

It had also been a while since he’d not been the one in control during sex.

But right now, being held down, stripped and prepared to be fucked, while an eldritch energy was playing with the nerves in his pelvis, he realized that he’d missed it.

He’d missed being with someone who could take him, someone who had no trouble to take control away from him, without making it feel forced.

He felt Stiles move and as he himself moved he felt a little dizzy from everything.

Stiles was aligning himself with Peter’s dick.

“Fuck! Stiles! Wait a sec! You need to be prepared too!”

Stiles had looked a little concerned in one moment and then laughed with relief. “I did.”

“But..” when?

Stiles wiggled the free tentacles at Peter.

Oooh!

“Fuck, I’d have liked to see it.”

Stiles hummed amused. “Next time then.”

And with that he lined them up again and sank down on Peter’s length, slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as Peter’s head breached the tight ring of muscle.

Peter’s teeth were clenched in concentration to not push up into that silky heat, but his eyes were transfixed on Stiles.

Beautiful, power wielding, otherworldly Stiles, skin pale and mole dotted, with an aura of darkness dancing around him and the abyss of a starless night sky in his now half lidded eyes. His mouth was hanging slightly open, legs spread obscenely, erection hanging heavy, droplets of precum running down his shaft as he pierced himself on Peter.

A soft sigh escaped those plush lips, as he bottomed out.

Peter saw how Stiles’ body cautiously relaxed into the sensation.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Stiles focused his eyes on Peter, a wicked grin on his face, as he leaned back a little into a devilish angle and started to move his hips, just as the tendril penetrating Peter started to stimulate his prostate.

The cold inside him now was spreading, a part kept stimulating him from inside, seeping into what he knew from experience to be his urethra.

He clenched his fists, straining against the tentacles holding him in place and snarled.

“Are you telling me to stop?” Stiles asked innocently, as if he didn’t know the answer already, while he didn’t stop for a moment.

“Definitely not” Peter growled daringly.

“Good” Stiles said and grinned before leaning forward and pulling Peter into another kiss.

Darkness wrapped around him and Peter couldn’t see anything anymore, but he felt the already familiar sensation, as his mouth was once more filled with darkness, and then further, pushing down his throat.

It felt like he was breathing darkness too.

He thought he might choke on it and tears welled up in his eyes, but despite the sensation he seemed okay?

Heat was pooling in his lower abdomen and he knew what that meant.

He wanted to warn Stiles, but of course Stiles already knew.

He heard that voice again.  _ “Come one my wolf, knot me up.” _

He whined around the tendril gagging him.

He wanted it, so so bad.

All his nerve endings were on fire and freezing simultaneously, in the most deliciously torturous way he could never describe.

He desperately thrusted up with his hips, into that gorgeous heat of Stiles’ body.

As his knot was swelling he felt it push in and out of Stiles, squeezing past that ring of muscle.

Then it was caught in the rim and Stiles moved to ride both of them to the finish line.

Stiles was panting and moaning, Peter was half shifted and growling.

All Peter could sense was Stiles, and it was a moment he wished would never end, even if it was so intense he legitimately felt like it might break him if it went on any longer.

Then he felt a particular push against his prostate and it was suddenly over.

He was spilling his cum into Stiles and a broken off shout and the intense scent of Stiles’ and cum told him that he was climaxing as well.

A hot, white wave cleansed Peter’s mind, as Stiles’ body tensed around him and squeezed his knot further.

He lost track of any sensation for a bit and just floated in that state of blissful nothingness.

  
  


~*~

  
  


He came back to and the first thing he realized was that he was able to see again.

A limp Stiles was still straddling him, body snuggled against him.

He was about to ask how long he’d been out when he realized his knot wasn’t gone yet.

So it probably hadn’t been that long.

He brushed a strand of hair from Stiles’ face and the man opened honey brown eyes to look at him.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

He’d never knotted someone who wasn’t a shifter.

Usually he had more control over that.

Well, usually he had more control. Period.

But he didn’t regret this, as long as Stiles was alright.

He got a lazy and somewhat cheeky smile in response. “Excellent actually...you?”

His body was aching, which was something he wasn’t used to, but it didn’t feel bad, he sort of liked it. He’d always enjoyed rough sex but this was the first time he actually felt like he’d gotten the full experience, since his body usually healed almost any residual pain away.

And other than that he’d actually not felt this okay in like…

Before the fire maybe.

“Yes. But please kill me if you ever get tired of me. I don’t think I can survive going back to before this.”

Stiles lifted his head to give Peter a soft kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry, my wolf. I have no intention of ever letting you go again.”

~*~

The next day they were sitting in Stiles’ kitchen together, having a very late breakfast - with actual, decent food, since Peter had gone grocery shopping for his disaster of an eldritch boyfriend - and just talking about their favorite TV shows, when Peter remembered something.

“What actually happened to those hunters?”

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “Shit, good thing you reminded me, I totally forgot about them.”

He then looked up, like he was thinking about something. “Mh...they are technically still alive...I could just dump them in front of their faction’s headquarters…”

Peter shrugged with a little, amused smile. “You’re the god-like creature, I’m sure whatever you do will be appropriate.”

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. “Your living room then.”

Peter almost choked on the orange juice he’d just taken a sip from. “You wouldn’t!”

Stiles smirked at Peter. “No. But I absolutely could.”

And Peter knew that.

He lived in a world where the creature he loved had the power to destroy the world as it was, if he ever felt like it.

Peter considered that a win if anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you had fun with this story :)  
> Stay strong, I love you all <333  
> Feel free to leave a comment on your way out, it's highly appreciated :D


End file.
